A Different Demise
by potters RULE
Summary: What if Harry grew up with his parents, instead of the Dursley's? What if James and Lily survived? A different version of that fateful night, only re-written with a happy ending! read it read it you know you want to! 7th chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

James was feeding Harry when the door bell rang

**My first ff so be nice and take that into consideration when u review cus u will won't u?? So hear it is ……**

James was feeding Harry when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." sighed Lily, walking out of the room.

About a minute later, Lily walked back in with Dumbledore behind her.

"Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here?"

"Well, James." replied Albus. "It is an interesting story. I was interviewing a person for the Divination professors' job and during the interview, she prophesized this: 'B_orn to those who have thrice defied him, born as the 7__th__ month dies …. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the 7__th__ month dies._

"And there are only 2 people who that can be. Neville Longbottom, born to Franck and Alice or . . . Harry. But Harry is only a young child. He has no special powers. He hasn't even shown magic yet."

"My poor baby! He cant kill Voldiemort!" and with that said, Lily pulled Harry out of his high chair and hugged him so tight, it looked like she would never let go.

Meanwhile, James was just looking at Professor Dumbledore with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"So . . . you mean that our little Harry, our ONLY child, is either going to kill Voldemort or get killed by him. With some special power he doesn't even have yet! For all we know, he could be a Squib!"

"Relax Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Not all prophecies come true. However, I know a Death Eater that overheard some of the prophecy and told his master."

"Who?" interrupted Lily and James together.

"Well, if you really want to know . . . it was Severus Snape."

"Why that slimy git! I hope he burns in hell for this!" said James.

"James, relax! Once he found out it was Lily's son . . . it was too late. Though now, he has sworn himself a spy for our side."

Then, James muttered to Lilly through clenched teeth "I told you he liked you." and growled.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just let him come in and try to kill my baby! No! I won't let him! He can't have Harry!"

I know . . . and no, Lily. You will have to move out. Find a new place or use your parents house. It is in Godric's Hollow, and all. So it will be safe if you have a Secret Keeper. All of the Marauders should go into hiding, so it will look like it was one of them . . . when it could be me or one of Lily's friends. I offered myself for the job to the Longbottoms as well, but it is ultimately your choice."

"Well Professor . . . we would have you, but I think I would rather have one of the Marauders. I am so close to them. Like Sirius, if Lily agrees. Lily?"

"Well, if you think Sirius . . . I agree because he would die for us. I mean, he would take on Voldemort himself to save us."

"Yes, OK. If you're sure. And please, if you change the Keeper, remember that you have to tell someone. Because, otherwise, the previous Secret Keeper could be wrongly accused . . . if something happened to you."

"OK, thank-you. Be sure to visit."

"That I will. Goodbye."

"Bye. See you soon, Professor." spoke James.

Dumbledore left with a swish of his magnificent robes. James turned to Lily, who was still cradling baby Harry in her arms.

"OK, Lily, where do we go?"

"Well . . . we can go to your parents old house or, I suppose, my parents old house. That's our options, unless you want to buy a house. But, then we have to look and wait for the paper work to go through. Where do you want to go?" Lily concluded.

"That's depressing. I guess we should go to my parent's old house, because there is still some furniture and stuff. We can move in tonight and ask Sirius to be Secret Keeper. Get food and whatever else we need." Her messy-haired husband sighed.

"OK, well do I'll shrink the crib and our things, and you grab Sirius."

"You just apparate once you get the things, and I'll get there with Sirius in a bit, OK?"

"OK, hun." James stood up and headed out of the room.

Watching him go, Lily called him back once he was halfway up the stairs. He popped his head back in the door and gave her a questioning look, cocking his head to the side.

"James, I love you. Be careful."

"I love you, too."

James headed to their bedroom on the second floor. Grabbing some of the glittering Floo powder sitting on the ledge above it, her threw it into the fire and yelled: 'The Mutt's Den!" He stuck his head in the green flames and got an overwhelmingly dizzy feeling. Settling his stomach, and head, her focused on his surroundings. He could see into Sirius' kitchen from the position the fireplace was in. The object of his desire, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Sirius! Hello! You home, you mangy mutt?" he bellowed from the fireplace.

He chuckled as he heard running footsteps, a loud 'thump!' and a series of curses that would make a sailor blush. Of course, James had learnt that saying from Lily. His best mate since first year at Hogwarts appeared a minute later, rubbing his hip, apparently where he had fallen. The head in the fireplace smirked and Sirius stuck his tongue out.

"Prongsie! Do what do I owe this pleasure?" he laughed at the expression on James' face.

James turned serious too fast for Sirius' liking. "What's up, mate?"

"Well . . . Dumbledore just told Lily and I that there is a prophecy. And that basically . . . Harry is going to kill Voldemort or vice versa. Oh! And that old Snivellus told his "master" about it . . . because the slimy git heard."

**Had to leave you on a cliff hanger **

**Please revive cus it would make me so happy**


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT that slimy git I hope he dies very slowly and painfully

**Chapter 2 A Different Demise part 2**

**Ok 2****nd**** chapter hope u like!!**

**Just so u know I can't spell for a million so ignore the spelling mistakes ohh and big thanks to my best bud thanks a heap ****EOSVU4eva**

Sirius looked scandalized. "WHAT?! That git! I hope he dies by being pulled apart piece by piece by the Giant Squid!"

"I'm all for that! I hope he does, but anyway, come with me because we want you to be our Secret Keeper. Will you?"

"Are you sure you want me to be Secret Keeper? I don't know if I'm really the right choice."

"Sirius Orion Black! You are the person me and Lily trust the most. We are like brothers, for Merlin'ssake! You lived with me since third year!We know that you would never even ream of giving us up to Voldemort. Please, Paddy? Please?" James gave Sirius his best puppy dog eyes.

"Well, if you really want me to. And don't give me that look! I invented that bloody look, mate."

"Thanks a heap! You don't know how much ths means to us!"

Sirius rolled his eyes at his ecstatic mate. "Where are you staying? I'm assuming that you're moving."

"We're staying at Potter Manor. Lily's grabbing our stuff and she's going to meet us over there."

"OK. Give me 5 mintes an Floo your ass over here."

20 minutes later at Potter Manor . . .

"Ahh, Harry. This is where you will live for a little while, baby boy. You'll love it! It's bloody huge! And you will sleep in mummy and daddy's room. OK? Time to go to bed , little man." Sirius placed Harry in his recently enlarged crib and headed downstairs, to where Lily was.

James walked into the room a few seconds after Sirius did. "Lily! I'm back! Did you miss me?"

"Oh yes, James! I missed you so much that I thought I would die if you were away for 10 more seconds!" replied Lily, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Evans! You're back!" said Sirius.

"Sirius, you turd! I never left! You were just upstairs!"

"So! You're back to how you were when we were at Hogwarts, then?" Sirius smirked at her.

"No. I'm just how I was around you, idiot."

"OK, OK! No need to get defensive on me, Evans."

"I'm not getting defensive, you prat!"

Sirius faked hurt, clutching his chest. "How you cut me with your words, Evans. By the way, you are getting defensive."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"OK, OK, kids! Now! Let's stop you two will wake up Harry. And Gods, Lily! You say I'm the immature one!" James sighed.

"Fine, fine! But I wasn't getting defensive, Black!"

"Ok, OK! Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Lily laughed in victory. "Yes! Me - 1, Black - 0!"

"Alright, Evans! Calm down. We got to cast the damn spell. Prongs, you girl is crazy."

"Only around you, mate."

5 minutes later . . .

"All done! You are safe now. Let's tell Moony and Wormtail . . . and Lily! You can tell Emmeline and Alice." chirped Sirius.

"OK, but go by owl, because from now on, we will NOT use magical transportation unless we have to! That means in life or death circumstances! Otherwise . . . we will find ourselves in pieces complimentary of the psychotic bastards called Death Eaters, OK?" replied Lily.

"OK, OK! No need to go off! Merlin! Prongs, I don't know how your balls have remained in tact long enough to even think of having kids with her around!" shuddered Sirius, pulling a face at Lily.

"We will listen to you, Lils, OK? I mean, Sirius has been scared shitless of you since that day that you pulled a prank on all of Slytherins that made them all bald. Not to mention made their heads read 'Voldy Smouldy'. He's scared you will turn him bald. I swear, Siri is in love with his hair."

"Hey! Good times, good times. Wasn't it great when we were at Hogwarts and carefree?"

They all sighed. "Well . . . we can't dwell on the past." James spoke what they were all thinking.

"I know. Well me and James should go to bed and get some rest. Harry still wakes up at the crack of dawn. He is way too much like his dad, I say."

"Yes. He is like me, isn't he? But he has your eyes." replied James, gazing lovingly into his wife's eyes.

"As true as that may be, he has your hair."

"Ah! But your temper!" James waggled his finger playfully in Lily's face.

The redhead in question looked scandalizied. "He does not!"

"Have you not seen him when he gets the wrong toy? He throws a Class A fit!"

"I do not throw Class A fits!" huffed Lily.

"Ya huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Ya huh."

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh uh times infinity!"

"Ya huh times 10 more than you!"

"Um . . . James? 10 times infinity IS infinity! So we are at the same number, but I still say nuh uh!"

"OK! Now, it's you 2 that are the kids! Lily! Do you EVER stop bickering?! Merlin! I'm gonna go home now. I'll tell Moony and Wormtail about the prophecy. OK? Bye!"

"Bye, Paddy!" James waved his mate off.

"Yeah, bye, Sirius."

And with a swish of his luscious locks, he left. James turned back to his wife and decided to annoy her once more before bedtime. And he had the perfect way how.

"OK! Well, Lily, it is time for all the little kids to go to bed. Now . . . scoot!" James shooed her towards the stairs.

"JAMES POTTER! I am not a little kid!" Lily huffed indignantly.

"Well . . . if behavior has anything to do with it, you are about 3 sometimes, OK? So can we pwease act wike bwig kiddies for Harry?" asked James in a condescending baby voice.

"JAMES! I am the most mature out of the two of us! Merlin! You can sleep on the couch tonight!" Lily's chatisation lost it's affect, due to the whispers their voices' were reduced to, entering their bedroom where Harry was sleeping.

"But . . . but! I was just playing!" spoke James, pulling his best 'puppy dog' eyes on. They always worked on Lily.

"Oh, fine!" Obviously, thought James, grinning. "But you have to tend to Harry in the morning." That knocked his grin off.

"Fine." James huffed, pulling his PJ's on and jumping into bed, snuggling into Lily.

The next day….

"Ah, a good nights' sleep will do wonders."

"Well . . . I guess I got to go make breakfast. James! Get your ass up! Come on! I'll get breakfast ready." Lily bashed her husband over the head with a pillow.

"But, Lilly!" James whined, sitting up. "I just got back to bed."

"James! I want you up and ready in 30 minutes! And that means showered and I can tell. OK?"

"OK, OK! Anything else, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. Kiss me."

James grinned. "Now, that I like!"

Lily lowered her head to James' and gently captured his lips in hers in a soft kiss. She cupped his cheek in her palm as James' hand rested on the back of her neck. They pulled apart after a moment and Lily smiled as James grinned.

"OK, now will you get ready? I won't kiss you again if you smell." smiled Lily.

James made a scandalized noise as he stood up. "Evil witch." Lily whacked him with a pillow as he ran from the room. "OK, OK! I'm in. I'm in!" James sang from behind the closed bathroom door.

Lily shook her head at her husband's antics. She smiled to herself as she heard James cackling madly from inside the bathroom, even over the running water. With one last shake of the head, the redhead went downstairs to make breakfast.

After breakfast . . .

"James!" Lily hollered up the stairs. "James! Your friends are here! Get your ass down here 'cus Sirius won't stop whining!"

"Just hit him with a Silencing spell! Or better yet . . . why don't you get him with that Balding hex?" sang James' voice from the second level.

"Good idea, James, but now he heard you. Just get your ass down here now!"

"OK, OK!" sang James, strolling down the staircase. "Hi guys!"

"Hi, James." was the chorus from his three mates.

"So? Padfoot is Secret Keeper?" confirmed Remus.

"Yep. I hope you guys don't mind, but I think we should alternate between you guys. Lily thought it would be good to have Emmeline and Alice. Maybe even Dumbledore to really put Voldemort off. What do you think? Will you do it? Lily's friends' have already agreed to it."

"Yeah! Of course we'll do it. Anything to keep you guys safe." agreed Sirius, looking at James as if he was stupid.

"Cool! Well, we have an Order meeting later today. So we can ask Dumbleore then." replied Lily, Harry perched on her hip.

"Cool! See you later peoples!" sang Sirius, geaded for the door.

"Bye, James. Lily. Be good for your mum, Harry." Remus tapped a laughing Harry on the nose before waving and heading after Sirius.

"See you, Remus. Have a good day!" hollered Lily at his retreating back.

Several hours later . . .

"James! Get down here! We have to go. Come on! The Order meeting starts in ten minutes. Hurry up!" shrieked Lily from downstairs. "We have to get to Molly's to drop Harry off, as well!"

"I'm coming!" James yelled back. A minute later, he bounded down the staircase. "Let's go."

And with a crack, they Apparated away.

**REVIEW plese u know u want to and constructive critisisum would be best or complaments!!**


	3. Chapter 3

James nice to see you again mate said Frank Longbottom

**I got a new chapter yay hope u like it**

**Thanks potters RULE**

James! Nice to see you again, mate." said Frank Longbottom, shaking James' hand.

"Hi, Frank! How's Alice and little Neville?"

"Good, I suppose. Alice is a little scared for Neville and all, but still good."

"Yeah, Lily's been the same way."

"Well . . . what do you expect? I mean, our one of our kids is going to kill Voldemort." reasoned Frank.

James sighed in agreement."Mmm, but not all prophecies turn out to be real."

"True. Hey! I think Dumbledore's here."

James followed Frank's line of vision to the rooms' doorway, which Albus Dmbledore was standing in.

"Cool. I got to go talk to him. See you soon, Frankie!"

Frank laughed at the black-haired man and gave a little wave. "See ya, mate."

James left Frank's side and headed over to the white-haired wizard, who was currently examining the room in which they were with a look of great curiousity. He smiled as he watched the man approach, already having an idea about what James wanted to talk to him for. The young man was not known for following plans, unless it involved a prank or Lily Evans, now Potter.

"Hey, Professor?" James asked after a minute of standing side-by-side in silence, not so much as a greeting exchanged.

"Yes, James?" His eyes twinkled with that knowing look that creeped out most people.

"Do you think it would be OK if we keep changing Secret Keepers? Lily and I both think that it would really put Voldemort off, and we were wondering if you'd be one of the rotations, sir?"

"Why, of course I will! I consider it a privilage. Anything else you would like to ask, before I start the meeting?"

"No, sir. Thank you for agreeing to this, Professor."

"It is no problem, James. Now! You might want to get comfortable, this meeting will more than likely be a long one."

James and Dumbledore shared a chuckle. "OK, sir."

--

"Excuse me, everyone! If you would like to get comfortable, I have a lot to tell you all."

Dumbledore waited as all of the members of the Order took seats around the room and settled down. The aging man began to pace in front of the fire in the ornate fire place. He turned to look at the apprehensive group after a few minutes.

"First of all . . . I would like to tell you of a newly-made prophecy." He waited until the whispers died out before contining. "I wish to show you something. Now, if you would all like to step up to the Pensieve."

Everyone gingerly stood up and crowded around the magnificent stone basin. Peering carefully into it, the Order fell in to the open memory, one by one. Once they were all in, the last being Dumbledore, the watched the scene unfolding in front of their eyes, only a few months old, at the most.

Dumbledore was sitting at a table, drinking a butterbeer. After watching the memory-Dumbledore glancing at the door for a few minutes, the group had concluded that the Professor was awaiting someone.

"Professor? Why are we here?" asked James quietly after another few minutes.

The older man made 'shushing' noise and gesture. "Be patient, James."

No more than 10 seconds later, a stick-thin woman draped in beads, bangles and chains with coke-bottom glasses walked into the dingy pub. She floated over to Dumbledore, giving everyone the feeling that she wasn't all there.

"Wonderful to meet you at last, Professor. I am Sybil Trelawny." simpered the woman in sickly-sweet voice.

"It's great to meet you as well, my dear. May I buy you a drink?"

Trelawny declined the offer with a shake of her head and sank down into the chair opposite Dumbledore. The Professor folded his hands in his lap and leant forward.

"What skills do you possess that you think makes you adequate for the position as Divination professor?" He asked in that damned conversational tone of his.

The woman sighed dramatically. " I possess the Inner Eye." she whispered, an uncharacteristic smirk on her face.

"Really?" the man chuckled quietly. "Care to make a prediction for me?"

James and Frank were pleased to see that her face faltered before she answered. She closed her eyes.

"I see a horrible end. A green light and a bottle of butterbeer!" she stuttered after a moment.

"That sounds quite devastating! I will contact you in about a week, alright?"

"Thankyou, sir!"

And just before she got up she suddenly went into a trance-like state and suddenly began to talk in a deep voice.

'B_orn to those who have thrice defied him, born as the 7__th__ month dies …. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the 7__th__ month dies.'_

The shocked look on Dumbledore and Trelawny's face was the last thing that everyone saw before the felt themselves being pulled upwards and landing back in Headquarters.

"As some of you may have figured out, the only possible people that were mentioned could be are James and Lily's child; Harry, or Frank and Alice's child; Neville. Both couples have got a Secret Keeper, but we would like to have some Order members watching them at all times. They are prime candidates of an attack." Dumbledore took a deep breath. "So if you would like to put your name down, and the days and times you could do for this week, that would be appreciated."

All the Order walked up to the sheet of parchment and put their names down. After the last person had signed, Dumbledore rolled up the parchemnt and placed it in his pocket.

"Thankyou! I will have the roster by tomorrow, OK? So . . . I bid you all good night, and I expect you here at 8 tomorrow night."

A week later……

"Hey, Emmeline! Fabian! Would you do me a favour? I wanted to make our annerversary special, so I was just wondering if you would mind taking some Polyjuice potion, and we would turn into you. You would turn into us. That is if you want to?" James rushed out.

"Of course, we will, mate!" Fabian thumped James on the back when the latter let out a deep breath.

"Thanks a heap guys! This really means a lot to me and Lily." Fabian and Emmeline waved off the thanks. "So! On Tuesday, can you come to our house 'round seven? Harry will be in bed, so he shouldn't be a problem."

"See you at seven on Tuesday, then!" smiled Emmeline.

**Pleas review cus it would make me very happy pleas.**

**Thank you**


	4. chapter 4

Sorry bout the wait please r/r thank you

_**Sorry bout the wait please r/r thank you**_

**MONDAY NIGHT**

"Lily!" sang James in a sing-song voice. "I have something to tell you!"

"What now, James? Can't you tell I'm a little bit busy at the moment!" snapped an exasperated Lily.

"Harry can wait 5 minutes! Come on! Please?" Prongs pouted on the last word, a look that Lily could never ignore.

"Fine, James! What do you want?"

"Well . . . you know how tomorrow is our anniversary?" He waited until he received a nod from his wife. "I wanted to tell you that I want you in the lounge at 6:55 sharp, changed into a going out dress."

"But . . . James! How can we go out? I mean, Voldemort and Harry and . . and . . . and . . ." Lily trailed off, looking at James desperately.

"Lily, I got it covered. OK? Trust me."

The redhead nodded slowly, as if reassuring herself. "OK, James. I trust you."

James rolled his eyes. "Thanks." he replied sarcastically. "Now, you can go put your feet up, OK? You have to look after Harry all day while I'm at work. So, go! Put your feet up! Go! Shoo!"

"James, Harry needs a bath and to be put to bed with a bottle."

The black-haired man grabbed his son and turned away from his wife, heading out the door. "Yeah, yeah Lils. I've been doing this just as long as you have, you know."

Lily couldn't help but laugh at the offended tone in her husbands' voice.

**1/2 an hour later . . . **

James bounded back into the room, dead set on 30 minutes after he left. "Lily! Mission complete! Harry is in bed, clean and sleeping like a baby."

"Well James, if he wasn't sleeping 'like a baby', I would be worried you gave him an Ageing potion."

James looked mortified. "No, Lily! I did no such thing!"

"I know, James. Relax."

He exhaled slowly, visibly relieved. "OK, Lils."

"Come on, we better go to bed. You know Harry likes to get up way too early."

"What? Without even a good night kiss!" the dark-haired man pouted.

His wife smirked, not something that usually occurred with her. "James . . . you may get more than just a kiss, but we got to go to bed first."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come on, James! Think!"

"Wha- OH!"

"Merlin, now he gets it! Good Gods, sometimes I wonder how you got past 1st year."

"Hey! Now, let's go to 'bed'." said James, using his fingers to emphasize the word 'bed'.

Now he wants to go to des said Lily.

**TUESDAY MORNING**

"Lily!" sung James, walking into the room. "Wake up, my Sleeping Beauty!"

"James! What are you doing getting me up? Why didn't Harry wake me up, and why in the name of Merlin aren't you at work?"

"Well, first of all, it is our anniversary, that is why I'm waking you up. Secondly, Harry didn't wake you up because I took care of him. Sirius and Moony are looking after him at the moment, and thirdly, today is a public holiday. So of course I'm not at work ,doy! You are so silly sometimes!"

"Oh, ha ha James! You are so funny!" mumbled Lily, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she propped herself up against the headboard.

"You love me for it. Now Lily, let's go down to breakfast. I made you a cooked breakfast and you have pumpkin juice to go with it." James replied bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

Lily groaned.

"Lily! Come on, hurry up! It's getting cold!"

"Bed… too… comfortable… not… going… to leave." whispered Lily, whilst pulling up the blanket and sinking under it.

James grinned. "OK then, Lily. If you're not going to go by yourself . . . I'll just have to pick you up and take you down to breakfast!" True to his word, he picked up a thrashing Lily and threw her over his shoulder.

"Come on, Lily! You know I won't give up! You're going to eat this because I made it specially!" The dark-haired man plopped his wife down in a seat next to the table.

"Alright, alright James! I'm going to eat it! But first, would you like your gift now or later ?"

The redhead smiled while her husband looked as if he was in deep thought. Actually, he probably was. All of a sudden, he jumped up slightly and looked towards his wife.

"Breakfast first, presents later!" James was literally bouncing when he placed a plate of food down in front of Lily.

"OK. As you wish."

Lily eyed James with a suspicious glance as he got a mischievous grin. And with good reason. With the first bite of her breakfast, Lily suddenly felt like she could fly.

"James Harold! What did you put in this food?"

"Come on, Lils! I thought you were better than that! Take a look at where you are, and you tell me!"

She looked down and almost screamed. Lily was floating a good 5 feet off of the chair she had recently just taken. The redhead looked at her busband who was trying to supress his gleeful grin, and failing miserably.

"JAMES POTTER! Did you put a FLYING potion in that?"

"Yes, ma'am!" James looked completely unabashed.

"Pray tell, WHY?!"

"Because, Lily. I thought we could go for a fly! I remembered in 5th year, you told your friends that your dream date was to go flying without brooms, so . . . lets go!"

Lily lost all inhibitions to murder her husband after that statement. Even though he was a romantic, James would never admit it. "But, James, this potion usually wears out in 5 minutes, and it has been about that. So, why haven't I fallen on my ass yet?"

"Because, Lily dear, I have been studying and found a way to make it last longer. The last test I did, it lasted 1 and a ½ hours." beamed James proudly.

"Wow, James . . . that must have taken months!"

"What's with the surprise? Am I really that stupid in your opinion?"

"Of course not, but…"

James cut across her by saying: "No more talk! Let's go fly!"

"If you say so . . ."

"Yes I say so! So, let's go!"

"But James, what about muggles? They aren't used to seeing people flying around in thin air."

"You doubt me? You don't think I thought about that?" James asked in mock hurt.

"Of course not, hun! Well just a little, but you have forgotten about things like this before." Lily defended herself.

"Lily, sweetheart, I made sure. I put special enchantments on your clothes that make you invisible to all muggles. I did the same to my clothes as well."

The raven-haired man joined his wife in the air once they got outside. They then spent a lovely morning in the air, narrowly missing a few birds and a plan at one point.

**1 AND ½ HOURS LATER**

"James!" Lily looked at her husband when they landed safely. "Don't you think it is time to go home?"

"No, Lily, my love! I have another surprise for you before we go home!" smirked James with a mischief glint in his eyes.

"James! What are you going to do?"

"Nothing that will cause any harm to you, my Lily love."

"James!" Lily positively growled. "Tell me what you are going to do!"

"No. I don't think I want to."

"POTTER!"

"Yes, Lily?" asked James is an innocent voice.

"Tell me right now. What. Are. You. Going. To. Do?"

"Nothing that will cause you any harm. I already told you that."

"Fine then. I'm not going to go anywhere until you tell me what you're going to do!"

"Yes, you will, because you will be going in about… oh, I'd say in 3 seconds." James mimicked checking his watch.

"James . . ."

"3….2….1….0 and off you go!"

Just then, Lily felt like something was pulling her away and her surroundings began to change into a street. Not just any street, an alleyway in Hogsmeade, quite close to the Shrieking Shack.

"James, why are we at the Shack?"

"Because, Lily, I wanted to take you into the village." replied James, with a tone that suggested it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"OK, then. Whatever."

"Now, Lily! Can you come over here?"

"Alrighty."

Once the redhead was in touching distance, James grabbed her and pulled her to him, before placing a blindfold over her eyes.

"James! What are you doing?" asked a slightly distressed Lily.

"I'm taking you somewhere in Hogsmeade!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I guessed that but where? Like what shop or whatever?"

"Now! If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"James! If your not going to tell me where you're taking me, can we at least hurry up?"

"Lily, if you didn't keep asking questions, I would be able to go faster."

"Fine then! I just won't talk to you!"

"Oh, come on now, Lily! We will be there soon enough." soothed James.

**IN THE SHRIEKING SHACK**

"Moony!" whined Sirius to his mate. "Harry won't let go of my hair!"

"Padfoot, how am I supposed to do all these enchantments if you can't stop Harry from pulling your hair, hm?" asked Remus in that damned condescending tone of his.

"Uh…… I know! You look after Harry, and I'll do the enchantments!"

"Let me think about that . . . NO! See how long it took me to think about that? That is how much I trust you not to make the enchantments turn James and Lily into carrots or something."

"You know," Sirius gained a mischievous grin on his handsome features. "That is a very good idea . . ."

"No, Padfoot! There is no way I am going to let you ruin their anniversary."

"Fine then! Rain on my parade, AGAIN! First, you wouldn't let me make it rain on James for his wedding, then you wouldn't let me transfigure Lily's dress into a very tight little black dress. Then at James' birthday, you wouldn't let me tattoo '_Lily's property'_ on his forehead. And now you won't let me turn them into carrots! You are so mean to me! Your only purpose in life is to make my life miserable." huffed Sirius.

"Now, now, Paddy. If my life purpose was to make your life miserable, I would have transfigured you into a girl and made it permanent." smirked Remus.

"OK, then. I take it back. Your only purpose in life is to make sure I have no fun pranking outside of Hogwarts."

"You hit the nail right on the noggin, Pads."

"HA! I knew it! I was right!"

"Merlin, do you know what sarcasm is?" Remus cut into Sirius' victory dance that he was doing around the room.

Padfoot pulled a thoughtful face, and then he grinned. "Nope."

"Well, here is a dictionary! Find the meaning, then rethink this conversation!" Remus tossed the other man a little blue book.

"Fine then!" Sirius flipped through the book until he found the word 'sarcastic'. He then began to read aloud.

"'Sarcastic' pronounced: **sar·cas·tic **Adjective. Meaning: of, pertaining to, or characterized by sarcasm _a sarcastic reply. _Moony! This thing isn't speaking English!"

"Um, Paddy? Yes, it is. The words just aren't in your very small vocabulary!"

"Moony! Just tell me what sarcastic means!" winged Sirius.

"Pads . . . you were supposed to be finding the meaning for sarcasm!"

"Oh, well can't you just tell me what it means? Because I already looked."

"No, Paddy. I'm too busy, and besides, it will give you something to do other than annoy me!"

"But I can't look after Harry and look in the dictionary!"

Remus sighed. "Are you a wizard or not? Conjure up a damn cot and put Harry in it, stupid."

"Oh . . .Yah . . . I didn't think of that."

"And this is why you're not working in the Ministry." grinned the werewolf.

"That's mean." pouted the other man, putting Harry in the recently Conjured cot.

"No, it's true."

"Well . . . it's still mean!"

"Who cares? Just look up the damn meaning!"

"Fine, fine! I will then!" The dark-haired Animagus flipped through the little book again. "Meany."

"I heard that." chastised Remus playfully.

Sirius stopped on the correct page and made a triumphant noise.

**sar·casm**

_–noun_

Meaning 1: harsh or bitter derision or irony.

Meaning 2: a sharply ironical taunt; sneering or cutting remark: _a review full of sarcasms._

"What do they mean by that, Moons? I don't get it!"

"What it means, Paddy, is that sarcasm means talking the opposite of what you mean. Like opposites, but you use a different tone of voice and then people know that your being sarcastic." clarified Remus. "Get it?"

"I think so."

"Good. Now, let me finish with the enchantments."

"Ok, then. But can I just . . .?"

"No."

"Fine, then, Mr. Mean-Bum."

Remus shook his head in exasperation. "Sticks and stones, Siri."

"Whatever."

**BACK IN HOGSMEADE CLOSE TO THE SHRIEKING SHACK.**

"James . . . are we there yet?" whined Lily.

"2 minutes, love." soothed her husband.

"Hurry up, dangit! My feet hurt!"

"I'm hurrying, OK? Just stay here for a second, because I just got to do something. Be right back!"

"OK, just hurry!"

"Sirius Black." spoke James into his two-way mirror, the other being with his best mate. Within a minute or so, Sirius head swam into focus.

"What is it, Prongsie?" Sirius sung.

"Is the Shack done yet?"

"Uh, give me a sec, Rem is doing them." Sirius head turned slightly to yell at Remus. "Moony! Are you done yet? Prongs wants to know!"

"Yes, you bloody nag, I'm done!" James heard Remus yell back.

"Good!" hollered Sirius. His head looked straight back at his mate again. "Prongs, he's done."

"Good, now shoo! We'll be there in about a minute, so apparate. Go. Shoo. NOW!"

"Merlin, James. Chillax, mate. We're gone!"

Sirius disappeared and James returned to where Lily was.

"OK, Lily-flower. I'm done."

"Good. Now can we go?"

James chuckled at his wife's impatience. "Yes, love, we're going!"

"OK . . . are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Lily."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?

"Merlin, Lils! I thought that I was supposed to be the impatient one in this relationship!" James chuckled.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Bloody Hell, yes woman! Gods, you are impatient."

"Yes, I am. Sue me!" retorted the redhead in his arms.

"I can't do that now, can I? Then who will shag me?" grinned the Animagus.

Lily slapped his arm. "Is that all I'm good for?"

"Nope."

"Good, I'm glad. Now! Can you take this goddamned blindfold off me!"

"OK, just give me a second!" James took off the blindfold and let Lily go.

Lily looked at the building in front of her with disbelief. "James! Why, in the name of Merlin, did you take me all the way to the Shrieking Shack . . . from the Shrieking Shack?"

"Because, it wasn't done yet!" replied James.

"What wasn't done yet?" asked the redhead, raising an eyebrow in a suspicious manner that used to be able to make James cringe. Not any more, though.

"Your surprise! Come on, let's go inside!" sung James, heading towards the decaying door.

"Fine." huffed Lily, following James towards the dying piece of wood blocking the entrance to their destination.

When they walked in, Lily was speechless. On all the walls were moving pictures of her and James. One of when he asked her out in

fourth year and she slapped him. Their wedding day, just as they kissed. When Lily told James she was pregnant with Harry, and her favorite: Harry's first birth day when he was on his toy broomstick flyng from her to James. She turned back to look at James, who was watching and waiting for his wife's reaction, nervousness splayed across his handsome face.

"James, I don't know what to say . . ."

"You don't have to say anything. You can just kiss me."

With just one kiss, Lily showed so much passion and love that James thought he might explode. Lucky for him, she pulled away and just thrust her arms around James, and he hugged her back. Then, out of nowhere, a song began to play.

"James, how did you do this?" The redhead asked him, looking up at him with wonder and love.

"Magic, Lils." grinned James.

"But you sang this song, not Peter Frampton."

"Well, Lily dear, I changed the words of his song." James took a step back and bowed, before holding his hand out to his wife, who raised her eyebrows. "Would you like to dance?"

The redhead giggled. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." The black-haired man replied simply.

Lily took his hand and stepped into him, swaying to the melodious beat of the song playing in the air.

_Ooh baby I love you ay (everyday)  
gonna tell you I love you ay  
Wanna be with you night and day _

"James, I love you." whispered Lily after a few lines.

"I love you too, Lils."

_Moon appears to shine and light the sky  
With the help of some fireflies  
I wonder how they have the power to shine, shine, shine  
I can see them in your eyes. _

**AROUND 2 O'CLOCK THAT DAY **

"James, as much as I love being here and don't want to leave, but don't you think we should pick up Harry because Remus and Sirius have had him all day. And personally, between the two of them, I'm sure that Rem wil go insane."

"Lily, they told me that if we came to pick him up before 2:30, they would hex us. So, I don't think we should because Sirius would turn us into carrots or something."

"Oh! Fine then."

"Besides! We haven't even given gifts yet, so . . . happy anniversary!" sung James, pulling out a box from behind his back.

Lily grabbed it and opened the parcel to find a long, rectangular box. She opened it to find a lovely white gold charm bracelet with a golden Lily charm on it. (**A/N: not very original but I cant' think of nothing else)**

"James, it's so beautiful." cooed Lily, running her index finger over the small flower.

"You get a new charm for each anniversary." explained the man, nodding in indication to empty loops in the pattern.

"Wow, James! I… it's so beautiful . . ."

"I know, love. You already said that." grinned James, earing him a slap in the arm.

"Shut up! Here is what I got you."

James pulled the very large rectangular box wrapped in blue paper towards him. Grinning like a 5-year-old at Christmas, he opened it and found the new broomstick, the Comet 260.

"Wow, Lils! This is only just on the shelves . . . I mean wow… just wow. I love you."

"I love you too, James."

James kissed his wife passionately and hugged her tightly to him, presents lay forgotte on the floor next to the visibly in-love pair.

"Come on, it's 2:30. We can pick up Harry up, if you want." sighed James, prying his arms from his love.

"Yep, come on! I haven't seen him all day." replied Lily, stadig up and gathering their things. James was still sittingon the floor, watchig the way the redhead's ass swayed as she walked.

**REMUS LUPINS HOUSE, 3 O'ÇLOCK**

"Hello, boys! Give me my son back!" yelled Lily playfully, knocking on Remus' front door.

No answer.

"Come on, you two! It's Lily and James!"

"We're out the back!" hollered Remus' voice from inside the house.

--

"Harry! Do you want to see mummy? Come on, wake up, little man! Your mum and dad are here." sug Sirius, effectively wakig up the soozing little boy, right before Lily came in the door.

"Harry, mummy is here! Give mummy a cuddle." cooed the redhead, whilst picking up Harry. Then they hugged, and Harry laughed one of the cutest laughs you have ever heard.

"Now, Lily! We don't want to suffocate the poor boy! Let him breathe." chatised Sirius playfully.

"OK." Lily reluctantly let go of her only child.

"Come on, Lily. How about you go home? I will be there soon with Harry, alright?" asked James, coming into the room with Remus.

"OK, but hurry home." The redhead kissed her husband and her son, slapped a gagging Sirius playfully and smiled at an exasperated looking Remus before disapparting back into her home.

**POTTER RESIDENCE 3.25 PM**

"Oh, well . . . I guess I better get Harry's dinner ready." sighed Lily, not noticing the how different her house was. Until she slipped on something red that was on the floor.

"What--? Hey, fuck! Why are there rose petals all over the floor?" Lily swore, lookig around the room, noticing more of the little menacing red things. "OK, I guess it was just something James did. Wait, there's a note too."

Lily picked up a piece of parchment that was floating a few feet off the floor, a few paces in front of the rose petal trail.

_Follow the flowers, _

_love James! ___

"I knew it." muttered the redhead, looking at the trail. "Oh well, I better do as the note says." Lily followed the petals, humming to herself.

"Another note." she muttered, grabbing another piece of yellowing papaer out of the air.

_Into the garde__n we go, my_ _flower . . ._

"James really is mental." Sighing, Lily headed out the door.

Looking around, she found another note. This one was floating above a small box. Opeing it, the redheaded youg woman gasped in amazement. Sitting in the box was another charm. It was a little butterfly with a golden body and bronzed wings, diamonds and jade decorating the wings.

Fingering the jewels on the wings, Lily muttered: "Wow! James really knows how to please a girl."

Looking aroud the ground, she frowned. "The rose petals stop now. What is he playing at--.

With a sudden jerk of her navel. Lily found herself in the bedroom. The red petal trail started again.

"Ok, and now the trail begins again." Lily followed them, still humming. The petals stopped in the bathroom.

"Now I'm in the bathroom-- OK, and another note. Ohh, fun!" she muttered sarcastically, not admitting to herself that she found this sweet. She plucked the note out of the air and looked down at it.

_Lily, choose one of the dresses and get yourself all dolled up. (not that you need it) I'm not telling you where we're going, because I know that it will drive you mental._

_--James_

"Ok, what dresses--? Oh, wow! These are beautiful! . . . Wow!" muttered the woman, looking in awe at the three dresses, suspended in mid-air.

The first was emerald green to mach her eyes and hugged her curves. It had spaghetti straps and made her look fine.

The second dress was a red one. It had long sleeves and a v-neck line.

It was knee length and showed off her lovely calves.

The third and last dress was a black one. It made her look skinnier than she already was, and made her boobs look bigger. Simple, but elegant, it was tight at the top and flowed out at the bottom.

"Wow! What one should I pick?" Lily muttered to herself. "Number one matches my eyes. Number 2 is really pretty but, no. Number 3 is so simple yet, so me. I guess I pick number 3. Not too formal, not too casual. Just right."

Once Lily was done with her dress, she did her makeup and tried various hairstyles. In the end, she chose to leave her hair down and do 2 little plaits in her long fringe and tie them at the back of her hair.

"James, are you back yet?" Lily yelled to the supposedly-deserted house.

"Yes, Lils, and Harry is in bed and the baby sitters will be here in about 5 minutes, OK?" James hollered back.

"We have a baby sitter?"

"Yes."

"But, who is it? Who is up for the job?"

"Fabian and Emmeline." Lily heard a bang and a yell.

"But . . . they could be risking their lives, just so we can go out for our anniversary!"

"Lily, they'll be fine." soothed James, comig into the room. "There is nothing wrong with the house. We have all possible protective spells and charms invented. Nothing will happen, and just because I know. You worry too much.

"I have set up a communication connection between us and them, and I have put one of the most powerful protective spells on Harry, Sirius and Remus to do it too. It is now so strong that someone could use the killing curse on him, Merlin forbid, but he wouldn't feel a thing. All we need is for you to do it too."

"OK, James. I'll be right back."

"OK." The Animagus kissed his wife on the cheek as she headed out the door.

**ROUND 7 OCLOCK THAT NIGHT**

_Ding dong!_

"We're here!" sung a feminine voice from outside the Potter's front door.

James opened the door for the two people outside. "Hello Fabian, Emmeline. How are you?"

Fabian shook James' outstretched hand. "Fine, mate. How are you and the missus?"

"Lily's been frettig all afternoon. I'm alright, though."

Fabian chuckled.

"Hey, man, thaks for babysitting tonight. It means a lot to Lils and I."

"No worries, James. Come on, we know you guys have been cooped up in here for weeks. You deserve to go out for a night." spoke Emmeline.

"Yeah." agreed her red-headed companion.

"And if you come back before 9 o'clock, we will have to lock you out, OK?" vowed the black-haired woman.

"OK." chuckled James, as Lily appeared in the room from the stairs. "Look, here's Lils!"

"Hi, Lily. You look fabulous!" gushed Em, staring at Lily's dress.

"Hey, Lils. Nice dress." smirked the redhead man.

"Hi, huys. And thanks. James picked it."

"Good pick, James, my man."

"James! Polyjuice potion, love?" asked Lily.

"Yes, dear. Hair please, you lot." James handed them a glass of the foul-lookig liquid.

Adding their hairs to the glasses, James' potion turned caary yellow, Lily's went a pearly white colour, and Fabian's and Emmelie's turned yellowy-orange and light purple respectively. Swapping the glasses around, Lily ended up with Emmeline's, while James got Fabian's. Emmeline got Lily's, and Fabian got James'.

"Now, before you drink, we might want to go into differet rooms." suggested Lily.

"Good idea, Lils."

The four of them went their separate ways to drink the disgustig concoction.

**10 minutes later after transfomations.**

"OK, Lils. Let's go." James tugged on Lily's arm (as Emmeline and Fabian.).

"James, we look like Emmeline Vance and Fabian Prewett. We might need to call each other their names, given that Emmeline is a teacher at Hogwarts and Fabian is an auror."

"Oh, yeah!"

"We need to leave, this'll only last for an hour or so."

"There's a bottle in the fridge, in case he wakes up, and his favourite teddy is the orange Phoenix. If anything happens, come find us, OK?"

"Lily! Fabian and I can take care of a baby, OK? Relax, and go have a good time!" chatised Emmilne.

"Sorry. I've just never left him before." Lily looked sheepish.

"We know. Get going, you two. Shoo! Leave!" Fabian shoved them in the directio of the door.

"OK, OK, you pushy shit! We're going!" yelled James, dragging Lily outside.

"Come on, Lils. We got to use Side-Along Apparation because you don't know where I'm taking you!" James finished in a sing-song voice.

"OK. Bye, Em! Bye, Fabian! Thanks again!" Lily waved bye to Emmeline and Fabian.

"Bye!" sung Emmeline and Fabian as Lily was sucked into crushing darkness, hanging onto her husband for dear life.

**SOME RANDOM ALLEYWAY ABOUT 7:20 PM**

Looking around, Lily realized that she had never been to this place before.

"James, where are we?"

"France, honey."

"France?!" shrieked Lily.

James rolled his eyes. "Yes, Lils. There is this really nice restaurant that Molly recommended. Arthur took her out when she told him that she was pregnant with Ginny."

Little Ginevra Molly Weasley had been born a few weeks ago, raising the total number of red-headed Weasley's running around to a grand total of 7. Although, Bill and Charlie were in Hogwarts. Bill was in his fifth year, and Charlie was in his first.

"OK, let'sgo."

A few minutes later, the couple arrived at a beautiful little place that had a clear view of the terrace.

"Oh, James, this is beautiful!" gushed Lily.

"Told you, love."

"Yes, well . . . shall we?"

"We shall." replied her husband in a fake pompous tone. The walked inside and waited for a waiter.

"Do you have a reservation?" asked the waiter, with a heavy French accent.

"Yes, under the name 'Prewett'." replied James, sinking into his role as Fabian.

"Ah, if you would follow me, please."

The interior of the restaurant was beautiful. Fluttering fairies lit the tables that were covered with red table clothes and velvet-coloured chairs. They took their seats and opened the menu after their waiter left.

"James? Big problem."

"Yes, Lily, dear?" Lily could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"The menu's are in French!"

"No problem. I speak French."

"Since when?"

"Since my parents brought me to France a few times when we were still in school. Eve Sirius and Remus came with us a few times."

"Oh."

"Yes. So, m'dear . . . snails or garlic bread for starters. Then Chicken Cordon Bleu Dinner or Braised Beef in Red Wine Sauce or Herb-Crusted Pork Florentine. And for desert they have Crêpe of Fresh Local Strawberries with Strawberry Crème Fraiche or Warm Molten Chocolate Cake, Hazelnut Ice Cream, Espresso Sauce or Watermelon Panna Cotta, Micro Fruit Salad."

"Right. And how do we order?"

"Oh, you say 'cette nourriture', and then the food you want, and it'll appear on your plate." exlplained James.

"I love magic." sighed Lily lovingly.

"Me too." grinned James.

"And when you're done, say 'fait' and the plate'll disappear."

"OK, cool!"

"Let's eat!"

**THE POTTER RESIDENCE, 8:30ISH**

"Emmelie!" yelled Fabian from his perch at the window. "He's here! He's come for Harry!"

"He can't! Harry's only a child!"

"Well, Emme, he is! We can't change this! Get Harry and run!"

"OK." Emmeline in Lily's body turned to go up the stairs.

"Em!" yelled Fabian as James.

He grabbed her arm and spu her around, kissing her passionately."I love you."

"I love you too, Fabian."

"GO!" growled Prewett, forcing her towards the stairs.

Emmeline forced back the tears threatening to spill, and ran into the loungeroom, grabbing Harry and bolting up the stairs.

"Come on, Harry. We are going to go upstairs, and you are going to go ito your cot, and behave yourself, OK?"

A series of bangs, thumps and screams echoed from the bottom floor. Harry made a noise, as if he was going to cry. Noticing this, Emmeline changed tactics and decided to keep the toddler as busy as possible.

"Shh, baby boy. Look! Here's your teddy! Let's play!"

The fake redhead sighed in relief when Harry took the toy and started to play quietly.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"Oh, Merlin! Fabian! Here, Harry! We'll play Peek-a-boo!" whispered Emmeline, as she heard Voldemort thumping up the stairs. "Hide under the blanket, and don't come out until I find you, OK?

The black-haired toddler wriggled under the blanket and stayed there. Emmeline silently thanked every God in every culture that Lily and James had such a bright child.

The door banged opened and Emmeline spun around. In the doorway was Voldemort, in all his eveil glory, his wand pointed directly at Emmeline's heart.

"Move aside, girl. I only need the boy." The white man hissed.

"No, not Harry! Have mercy!"

"You're getting o my nerves, girl. Give me the boy."

"NO! You ca't take Harry, I won't let you." screamed Emmeline, so very, _very_ glad that Harry was still under the covers.

"Last chance, Potter."

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM!"

Voldemort smirked. "Fine. Your life it is. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

With a thump that echoed through the creepily quiet house, Emmeline Vance's lifeless body hit the floor.

--

Little Harry cringed and peeked his head out from under his cover when he heard sinister laughter. The scary-looking man turned his wand on Harry, and hatred filled the void left by the laughter.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The house shook as the curse rebounded off of the defenceless baby. Voldemort felt as his soul left his body, and said body disappeared into the air.

The house fell down around the baby boy, screaming in fright, a fresh red cut on his forehead.

**Back in france at about 8:31 pm**

"James! Someone apparated to the house. I just felt my alarm go off!" whispered Lily across the table to her husband.

"Shit! Come on, Lils, let's go!"

**THE POTTER MANOR (or whats left of it)**

"James! He's been here!" screamed Lily, looking at her demolished house. "HARRY!"

"LILY! Calm down! We will find him!" James soothed his sobbig wife. "I'll go first. be careful, and don't make the rest of the house fall. OK?"

"OK." whipered Lily, her dark-hair slowly returning to it's normal shade of red.

"OK."

James walked in to see his ow body on the floor, dead. Fabian was dead. Fightig back tears over a great friend's death, he tactfully covered the body up, so Lily would get eve more upset.

"Lily! It's OK now!"

"Are you sure, James?"

"Positive, love."

Lily walked in, and noticed her husband's body on the floor, but with red hair. She covered her mouth in horror.

"Oh, James! Did . . . did he get Emmeline too?"

"Let me check. Stay here."

"OK."

--

James carefully started up the stairs, stopping whenever it creaked. Creeping into Harry's room, he saw Emmeline's body on the floor. He also heard a whimpering coming from the cot.

Harry was still alive.

"LILY!" screamed James. 'COME UPSTAIRS! NOW!"

"James! Who's up there?" James could hear Lily runing through the house.

"It's Harry! He's still alive!"

Lily burst into the room and ripped Harry from James' arms. She hugged him to her chest, ignoring the images of Emmeline and Fabian's bodies floating around in her head.

"He is! He has a horrible scar on his head! We never should have left! Oh, Merlin! I'll never leave you again, Harry James Potter!" Lily vowed.

"Come on, Lils. We have to tell Dumbledore."

**DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE**

"Professor! We have somethig to tell you!" James told Dumbledore as they apparated directly ito his office, with a fair amount of effort.

"Yes?"

"Lily and I wated to go out for our anniversary, and Emmeline and Fabian offered to babysit . . ." started James.

"Any way, we used Polyjuice potion, so oone knew it was us, and Voldemort decided to pay them a visit. Somehow, he managed to find out about the house, and he killed Emmeline and Fabian, and he tried to kill Harry, but failed. So now Harry has a scar on his head."

"So the prophecy came true, then?"

"But, Professor, what do we do now?

"James, Lily, I have something to tell you. However, it is probably somethig that you will disagree with. I thik that it is best if you pretend to be dead."

"WHAT?!" yelled James.

"Yes, James. You have to be dead to everyone, and that icludes your son. I will stay in touch with you, and keep you updated on how your so is doing and the such. It's for the best."

"Do we really have to leave him? Isn't there another way? Where will he go?"

"I wish that there was. But, thus, this is the only way. Harry will stay with Petunia and her family, I believe."

"He can't go there! My sister hates me ad my family!"

"I have my ways, Lily dear."

"Can we still see him at Christmas, and erase his memory after each time? I can't live kowing that my baby is being forced to live a life by my sister's rules."

"That seems acceptable. But he must have no recollectio of any visits. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"OK. I will give you five minutes, but then I must take him."

"O-OK, sir." Lily sobbed again.

"Lils, we'll be watchig him and seeig him at every Christmas, it's not like we will never see him again." reasoed Jame, effectively calming his wife down. "Come on, let's cuddle him until next year."

Lily let out a watery chuckle. "I'll try."

"We love you, Harry."

"Never forget us."

"I need to take him. Say goodbye, m'dears." spoke Dumbledore quietly.

"Bye, bye Harry. See you at Christmas."

_**Sorry this chapter took so long but I got it done finally yay plese please please review it would make me so much happer.**_

_**Thank you**_


	5. Chapter 5

Now, with this chapter, I kind of lost incentive

_**Now, with this chapter, I kind of lost incentive. So, if you review, I will probably update more frequently. On with the chapter…. Oh, and REVIEW! Please, because I want to know you are reading!**_

**Chapter 5 **

-

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Harry, we have to go to your aunt and uncle's house. Hagrid will look after you, at your house. Lets go."

-

**Potter's EX-Manor**

"OK, so let's see what the house looks like . . . There's Emmaline or Lily, as it looks anyway. Hmm . . . and James, wait no, Fabian. (A/N: sorry to make Albus seem so heartless, but he is used to death and destruction by now.) Good thing that Polyjuice Potion doesn't wear off when you die . . .

"Well. Harry . . . let's give you a bottle and make this look more believable . . . OK, let's knock down this wall and blow up this chair. Oh! I wonder what this button does? OK, not going to do that again anytime soon." thought Albus, when the roof collapsed in several places.

"Now Harry, why don't you just lay in bed for me? Good boy, and I'll send Hagrid right over . . ."

-

**Hogwarts; Hagrid's Hut**

"Hagrid. Hagrid!" called Dumbledore.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Hagrid, I have received word that the Potters have been found. I would like for you to go to the house to see if they are OK, then at around 1:30 in the morning, I want you to meet me at Privet Drive, understood?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"Thank-you, Hagrid. See you soon."

-

**Potter EX-Manor . . . Again**

"Oh, my golly! Look, what happened here? I hope there alright . . ." thought a worried Hagrid.

"Lily! James!" he called.

No reply.

Again. "LILY, JAMES! THIS AIN'T FUNNY"

Again, no reply. So, he started to search through the rubble to find the dead remains of what looked to be Lily and James Potter.

"Oh, no! Where's 'Arry?" he thought, but his question was answered when he heard a cry in the next room.

"Oh, 'Arry! I'm so glad yer alright. Come 'ere, come to Uncle Hagrid. Now, how's 'bout you lay in this sling. Come on, now. Time ta go ta sleep." And with that, Hargid began to sing him a lullaby.

-

"Now, I'm really sorry, but Sirius! Yer can't take 'Arry. I'm under strict orders fro' Professor Dumbledore."

"But, I'm his godfather."

"Sorry, I can' let yer."

"Well, will you at least let me hold him before he has to go?"

"A'right."

"Thanks. Harry, I'm going to miss you. A lot. Don't ever forget me, or your mum and dad."

"I 'ave ta go now, Sirius."

"Well, why don't you take my motorbike? I won't have any use for it now, anyway." He added in an undertone.

"Thanks a lot, Sirius."

"No problem."

(A/N: Do I need to do the whole Dursleys house thing? Because I don't want to! So there! (pokes tongue out) Can you put a bracket in a bracket? Oh, well! I just did!)

**At some hotel in a random country; James and Lily**

"James, where are we?"

"Um, I think we're in Taiwan." (A/N: Told you it would be random!)

"Why, James, are we here of all places?"

"Well, I was looking in a magazine and remembered this hotel. So . . . I apparated here."

"Wow, you amaze me."

"In a good way?" questioned James hopefully.

"Most of the time." replied his wife.

"Oh, well then . . . OK, where do you want to live?"

"I was thinking France, or maybe . . . Italy?"

"Right-o! We own some property in France, and we have a vault in the French Gringotts."

"They have a Gringotts in France?" asked Lily disbelievingly.

"Yes, silly! Where do you think foreign wizards store their money?"

"To be honest, I never thought about it."

"Oh, well! Anyway, so . . . where about's in France?"

"Well . . . I was hoping for somewhere kind of near the city, but also quiet with lots of land."

"How's 11 Clarabelle Way, Brittany?" (A/N: Brittany is a place in France, I know that for a fact. As for the street name, I made it up.)

"OK, sounds good. So, let's go!"

"Side-Along Apparation?"

"Well, duh! I ain't been there before."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

CRACK!

"Wow, James! Why haven't we stayed here before?"

"Well . . . it was kind of a refuge. No-one knows the Potters own it."

"Oh."

"So, now we have a new house, we need new appearances."

"You change me, and I'll change you."

"OK, so I think blue eyes and dark brown hair with dimples. I'll make you an inch shorter."

"Right, then Lily. I think strawberry blonde hair . . . I'll leave the eyes. 2 inches taller . . . and take away your freckles."

"Now we look different. How about names, Lily? What would you like me to call you?"

"Um, how about Elisabeth, Eliza or Patience? Or maybe Genevieve . . .?"

"OK, how's about Genevieve? Because it sounds kind of French. Gen for short."

"Alright. And what about you, James?"

"Umm . . . umm, maybe John? Jimmy or Mason? Or how about . . . Jackson?"

"Yeah! Jackson. Genevieve and Jackson Porter? Plotter? Payson? Rose?"

"Well, I don't know! . . ."

-

_**OK, so you can choose or come up with better ones, 'coz, I'm stuck. So, pfft! Now! Why don't you be nice little readers and review, because I really want you to. (does best puppy dog eyes). Oh! And if anyone has ANYTHING better than the prank in chapter 1, I'd be most appreciating. Oh, and yes, REVIEW! If you review, I'll give you a cyber . . . cupcake (trying to be original here!)**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**potters RULE. **_

-


	6. Chapter 6

You people are mean only 2 people have reviewed for last chapter and neither came up with a name so if you hate the last name it's your own fault so there (pokes out tong)

_**You people are mean only 2 people have reviewed for last chapter and neither came up with a name so if you hate the last name it's your own fault so there (pokes out tong)**_

_**Anyway here is your chapter….. Or my chapter…. How about the chapter….**_

**OUTSIDE THEE NEW HOUSE AT 10 O'CLOCK PM**

Genevieve and Jackson porter I like that.

Do you think it's ok Li… I mean Genevieve.

Ok than how's about we go inside because it's cold out here.

Yep ok I just hope this place has furniture….

It does.

And food…

And a few house elves….

And protective spells..

And a library.

It has all that? I thought it was a refuge?

It is but a good one.

Okk than let's go to bed think tomorrow … brain … no …. Work…. Now

Okkk come on bedroom's this way.

When she stepped in Lily just had to gasp the house was cottagie yet spacious and you could practically see little Lily / James's running around playing with the wizard wireless to get to the giggles channel and than jumping around. it was meant for them and harry she thought. But with that one thought she broke down that strong composed woman just burst into tears at the thought of her only child being looked after by that evil stupid magic hating jealous so called sister of hers.

Lily its ok we'll have him back soon enough soothed her husband.

Than they went to bed.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o

**IN THE BEDROOM AT 730 AM**

Lily sweaty wake uppppp James called.

Nooo Jaaaammeess the sun an't even up yet just let me sleep please???

No Lily

But James

No

Fine than I'm never going to get up…..

Yes you will even if I have to pick you up he added slyly

Fine fine I'll get up whined Lily

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o

**IN THE DINING ROOM 7 50 AM**

RREEAADDYY called Lily

Finally. What took you so long? Questioned James.

Hay it takes time to look O.K. with my hair you should know Mr. my hair has never seen a comb.

HAY you know I have a comb phobia.

How could I forget? Yesterday morning

You wouldn't come into the bathroom because I was brushing my hair.

Shut up you know why I have a comb phobia.

Ok. Ok come on let's go now Mr. Fradie cat.

Ok than Mrs. Fradie cat.

Now eat your eggs

Yes dad.

'oy I an't your dad because if I was that would make this very wrong!

Ahh stuff it I can't be bothered fighting any more you win.

Yay now eat your eggs.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o

**LATER IN THE LOUNGE ROOM ABOUT A.M**

Lily what are we going to do about Sirius?

What about Sirius?

You know how Sirius was supposed to be our secret keeper?

Yesss

Well he got sent to Azkaban

He WHAT?

Yep pedagrew framed him for our "deaths" and killed a load of muggles

No! He always seemed to be so quiet and practically worshiped you guys

Yeah well good guy went evil. So again what are we going to do about Sirius?

Well…

Well what?

There is this thing that we could do but it is very complicated.

Complicated how?

Well it is a mix of a spell, potion and charm they have to be done at the same time.

What does it do?

It clones people

And how do we know who is who?

Well the real Sirius has a tattoo of a pentagram on there left arm (a pentagram is like a star in a circle)

So how the hell do we get into Azkaban?

Well that's your department you are the marauder!

Ohhh um we could… nope not gonna work… but if we… nope…yes I got it he exclaimed

What?

I lost it

Wow your smart aren't you!

Shut up.

Ok what if we .na but if you… and than I could… ok than…

SPIT IT OUT MAN!!!

Ok ok don't go all P.M.S. on me

What ever now bloody tell me?

Ok so you make some polyjuice potion add some Remus I'll turn into Remus

You turn into your Animagus form (a Meer cat)

I take the invisibility clocke

You turn human once where in and

I chuck the invisibility cloke on you

We do the thing than take Sirius the dog under the clocke back and

You can sit on his back and

We apperate back and make him an alias and

We all live happily ever after.

Wow for you James that is pretty damn amazing.

Why do you sound so surprised?

Ohhh… no reason.

Ok

Sooo when are the potions going to be done?

James potions don't grow on tree's I don't even have any basic potion ingredients let alone some of the stuff I'll need for these potions and how in the world am I going to get some Remus? (That didn't mean to sound wrong so if it dose your brain needs a clean) plus I left the book's at our old house.

Ok than you give me a list of stuff you need and I'll go and get it.

Ok than you can start off by going to a book shop and getting the books

Than we'll go from there.

_**Sorry it is a short chapter but my teachers are giving me heaps of home work and sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes that I'm sure are there but my editor is having sad stuff happing in her family so I'm not going to ask her to edit my chapters for a while ok good now please REVIEW because it is nice to review.**_

_**Thanks **_

_**potters RULE**____** ( because they do) **_


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, writing again. Sorry I took so long. I was busy with stuff and stuff, so this chapter will be edited. And I would really appreciate it if you would review, because no one is and that makes me sad :(. So make me happy ******** and review please. Thanks.**

**-**

_**At the new Potter house . . .**_

"Lily, you OK?" asked James, watching his wife as she heaved into the toilet. A splattering sound was heard a split second later.

The redhead slumped bonelessly against the loo, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "Yes, James, I'm fine. You know, apart from the throwing up, you idiot!" she snapped, sighing gently afterwards. "Sorry."

The Animagus shot her a grin, accepting her apology without a second thought. "It's OK, Lily, baby. Do you want me to get you anything?"

His wife scrunched her nose in thought, giving James the fleeting urge to chuckle. "A glass of water would be nice." Lily admitted after a moment.

"Back in a minute, hun." James gave the woman a smile, before ducking out of the bathroom. He reappeared five minutes later, a glass of water in his hand. "Here you go, Lils."

"Thanks, James." The redhead took he glass from her husband's hand gratefully, and downed it quickly.

"Now, you go back to bed, and I'll go to get all the things we'll need for the potions. OK?" James explained to Lily, leading her back into their bedroom and sitting her gently on the bed.

"OK." Lily fell sideways onto her pillow, snuggling into the warm as James pulled the comforter up over her shoulders. "The list is on the fridge." she murmured sleeply, digging her hands under her pillow, next to her face.

"OK. Now, off to sleep." chided the black-haired man. "I'll be back soon, alright?"

James recieved no reply, as Lily had already fallen into the black abyss of sleep. He smiled at her form, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Sleep tight, Lily bug."

_**A random Muggle street in London . . .**_

"Lily and James! Sirius, how could you?" Peter cried through a fake sob, gathering the attention of the surrounding Muggles in the street. He sent his former friend a sinster grin through his fat, sausage-like fingers.

Sirius looked at him with sheer disgust, the left corner of his lips curled upwards in a sign of distaste. His notorious temper was boiling at just below boiling point, and Peter, the snivelling rat, knew it. "Pettigrew, how do you live with yourself? How do you sleep at night?" He spat, watching with sadistic satisfaction as the rat seemed to cower slightly.

The blonde man recovered quickly, and hissed in a venomous whisper so that only Sirius could hear; "Very easily, I'll have you know!"

"The _only_ reason you sleep easily is because your 'master' will protect you. Supposedly." stated the black-haired man, feeling his temper reach boiling point at the rat's tone.

"You're just jealous." grinned Peter sadistically, noticing the Muggles had stopped watching their fight. "You don't have to. You can Join us."

Sirius' temper boiled over. "Never! You and I both know that he's dead!"

Peter looked scandalized. "He can never die! How dare you spread these lies!" He raised his wand, as did Sirius, and waved it. An almighty BOOM shattered the tension in the air, along with Pettigrew's body. When the dust settled, Sirius was in the bottom of a crater, surrounded with the dead bodies of thirteen Muggles and one finger, belonging to the vanished Peter Pettgirew.

_I killed him, _thought Sirius to himself, the shock on his face cracking into a grin. _Good riddance! _Without warning, the black-haired man's grin became psychotic laughter, which never lessened.

Moments later, the Auror's arrived on scene and arrested the cackling man, sending him straight to Azkaban. Without a trial.

_**Back at the Potter house . . . **_

"Back!" called James, walking back into the house with a smile, which snapped quickly into a gasp. "Oh, shit! I hope i didn't wake Lily up!" The man bolted up the stairs, barreling into his bedroom.

The redhead was sitting under the covers, propped up against the headboard as she read a book. And, judging by the look on her face, she'd heard his last comment. "I was already awake, James. Luckily for you." she added, as an afterthought.

"Oh." sighed James, sinking onto his side of the bed, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Yeah, well I woke up about an hour ago. I felt fine, so I decided to take a walk. Honestly, this place is huge! 17 bedrooms and 18 bathrooms, 2 libraries, a Potions lab and a study! Two libraries! I also found the house-elves in the kitchen. James, they are so sweet!" Lily ranted enthusiastically, looking as if she was going to pass out from the amount of books in the mansion-like home.

The man regarded his wife with a smirk, placing a hand on her stomach. "Whoa, Lils, slow down. They know who you are, because when I was younger, one of them came to my parents house. That was the day you came over. Elves can gossip about their masters if they have permission. And, of course, they have it."

"Really?" asked the redhead with wide eyes. "That is so cool!"

James looked at his wife, completely amused. "Lily, how much sugar did you have today?"

Lily looked at him with an awed expression, and the man repressed the urge to burst out laughing. "Well . . . I had a handful of marshmallows, five choc-chip biscuits, half a bag of M&M's and a lollipop."

"What's with all the sugar?"

The redhead frowned slightly, before grinning like a maniac. "I suddenly want sweet foods! I love the sugar rush!"

The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow, regarding his wife carefully. "Okay. Well, I got everything we need! Even the Remus."

"Good!" chirped Lily, boucing out of bed and chucking the book onto her pillow. "Now, I can start on the potions! And, you mister, need to practice the spell."

"Oh, alright, Liliy baby." James sighed playfully, sending a hyper-active Lily a grin.

_**The next day . . .**_

"James! I'm back!" called Lily shakily, climbing the stairs as she headed towards the bedroom.

James walked out of the library door, which was three doors before the bedroom. "Cool. What did the doctor say?"

The redhead took a deep breath, exhaling deeply. "Well… um… see… I'mpregnentagain." she rushed, looking at James for his reaction.

The dark-haired man watched her with raised eyebrows. "Lily, calm down. Breathe, relax and tell me slowly."

Lily inhaled again to calm her nerves, locking her green eyes with her husband's hazel ones. "James, the doctor said I'm pregnant. That's why I was sick."

James didn't say a word, just looking as if someone had struck him over the head with something hard. Lily watched hiim worriedly, fear rising in her chest. "James, say something, honey."

"Wow." muttered James, still looking dumfounded.

_Now, I wait 'til he's processed the information . . ._ Lily thought to herself, waiting for the inevitable explosion that was sure to ensue. James had done the exact same thing when he'd found out about Harry. Her heart ached at the thought of her son. _Here we go, _the redhead braced herself for the noise as realization spread across James' face.

"Humping hippogriffs! You're pregnant . . . again! That's so great! It's perfect! Sweet Merlin!"

The redhead watched him in amusement, waiting until he finished his tirade. "Wow, I married a girl." she told him jestingly, making him send her a glare.

"Shut up." James pouted.

"Don't tell me to shut up or I'll hit you." Lily threatened, leaning against the wall.

The man poked his tongue out at her. "Fine then. Be quiet."

His wife sent him a glare. "James, I'm not kidding ."

He sighed in defeat. "OK, OK! I'll stop now. What are you having?"

"Huh?" Lily asked him, not registering his question.

"Lily. Baby. Gender. What. Is. It?" James explained slowly, acting as if he was talking to a two-year-old.

"Oh! Well, it's not a baby, per say. It's more like . . . 2."

"What?" asked James, going wide-eyed.

"Fraternal twins. A boy and a girl." explained the redhead slowly, watching as her husband paled dramatically.

THUNK! James hit the floor with a bang, and Lily shook her head at his unconscious form. Heaving a sigh, the redhead withdrew her wand from her pocket and levitated her husband into the air, making him float into the bedroom and placing him on the bed. She kissed him on the forehead, biting back her smile. Closing the door after she'd walked out, Lily strolled downstairs and into the kitchen, getting a sudden feeling for cherry-flavoured ice-cream.

_**A week later . . .**_

After James had awoken several hours later, and had made Lily dinner. He was elated to become a father again. The elation was short-lived, however, when they had read the Daily Prophet the next day. On the front cover was a photo of Sirius laughing maniacally as the Auror's held him under restraints. Reading the article with a fierce frown, the Potter's had immediately began scheming. James refused to let his best friend rot in the hellhole of a place. They were going to break Sirius out, and they were putting their plan into action . . . right now. "Are you ready to go?" asked Lily, hurrying down the staircase with a hand protectively clutching her stomach.

"Yes." James' voice shook with nerves and adrenaline.

"Got the potions?" asked the redhead commandingly, her own voice shaking with emotion. She may have despised Sirius at school, but he was her husband's best friend and her son's Godfather, and she wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Even if she didn't approve of his ways.

"Yes, Lily." replied James, sitting on the sofa before he had the chance to trip on it, thanks to his insistent pacing.

"The cloak?"

"Yes, Lily."

"Your wand?"

"In my pocket. As always."

"The spare wand?"

"In my other pocket."

"My wand?"

James resisted the urge to snigger. His wife must've been really nervous, considering she was holding her wand. "Yes, Lily."

"Good, good . . ." Realization dawned on her pretty face. "No, you don't! I do!"

"Oh, yeah! Oops!" The dark-haired man sniggered as his wife shot him a reproachful look.

"Not funny, James! This is a serious matter!" Lily growled at him, not realizing the ammo she'd just given her husband to crack a joke.

James sent her a 'you-should-have-known-better' look. "I know it is. We're going to get Sirius, aren't we?"

"James, I suggest you be quiet." Lily's voice was dangerously calm, betraying her through-the-roof level of anxiety.

"OK. OK, I'm sorry. I'll stop now." apologized the dark-haired man.

"Good. Now, let's go!"

_**Just outside of Azkaban . . .**_

"James, add the hairs." muttered Lily, withdrawing a vial from her pocket and uncorking it.

The man pulled a small jar from his own pocket, plucking the hairs from it. He sprinkled them into the substance of the vial, closing his eyes as a vile smell rose into the air. "What colour did it go?"

There was silence for a moment, before Lily answered; "Pale blue."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Hazel eyes popped open, and confirmed his wife's words. "Drink it ." ordered the redhead, watching her husband with a hawn eye as he withdrew the vial from her hands.

"OK." Pinching his nose, James downed the mixture, which tasted strangely like blueberries. He felt his skin begin to bubble over and melt, seconds before his vision clouded over. Pulling his glasses off and shoving them in his pocket, his eyes cleared and he looked towards the ground, finding his wife.

A meerkat stared up at his, its unusual piercing green eyes staring at him intently.

Crouching down, James withdrew a piece of fabric from his pocket, and threw it over himself and the little animal. They vanished into thin air, and their dangerous mission began.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! (hint, hint!) I know it was another short chapter, but I will make it up to you later. This chapter is edited, so it is far better than the last. Umm, so review, and I'll write chapters quicker!**

***Edited by a very tired, and over-worked EOSVU4eva* **


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people thanks for the alerts and reviews for last chapter  umm so this chapter is getting Sirius out of Azkaban and…… I still want more reviews Ect. So here is the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

_A Meer cat stared up at his, its unusual piercing green eyes staring at him intently. _

_Crouching down, James withdrew a piece of fabric from his pocket, and threw it over the little animal. She vanished into thin air, and their dangerous mission began._

I'm here to see Sirius black he said

So the Dementors let him pass.

As they walked past the cage like cells a sudden chilliness overtook them but it had nothing to do with the cold. The still slightly sane prisoners screamed for them to set them free with the in-sane ones all you heard was random muttering and the occasional psychotic laughter.

Finally they saw the cell they where looking for…

Remus?

Yes Sirius it is me said the no longer messy haired man

What are you doing here?

Where here to break you out of course James whispered after he took the cloak off Lily

Lily?

Yes said a now human Lily.

But… but… your dead oh gods it's started already the hallucinations. Sweet bloody Merlin.

Sirius we are not hallucinations that is James and I am Lily.

But Pettigrew killed you I saw the bodies explain that.

Polijuice potion doesn't ware off when you die…

Well who was it than?

Emmaline and Fabian James said sadly.

Oh well ummm how the hell do you intend to get me out of here un-noticed?

Well it's all Lils idea were going to clone you than leave the clone and you will turn into Padfoot and Lil will turn into her animagus and you'll go under the cloak and we'll walk out like that.

Aha and so no-one's going to notis a dead man walking?

Polijuice potion + Remus = me as Remus you nong.

Ohhh well Evans you think a lot don't you.

How many times do I have to tell you my name is Li-ly Pot-ter understand.

Fine than Li-ly you think a lot don't you.

Yes because my brain enables me to do so un-like you…

Just as Sirius was going to retaliate  
James cut in and said quit it you two we don't have much time ok now move! Sirius when me and lily start to say a spell drink this ok wand out Lily.

I have my wand out you dung head.

Ok. Ok no need to get snappy. On the count of three one… two (they readied their wands) three they started to cast their spells with James whipping his wand in an insane like manor while saying the words caelator (engrave) imago (picture) aliquantulus (small/little) cuniculus (rabbit) while lily was waving her wand in a more sane like manor saying double, twin, identical clone continually until Sirius had finished his potion. Than all of a sudden they heard a bang crackle pop and their was 2 Sirius's except one had a cute little bunny rabbit tattoo engraved in his left arm.

A bunny rabbit James please tell me this is reversible!

I'm sorry paddy but it an't

But… but why a bunny?

I didn't come up with the words the book did!

Little did they know that Lily had tampered with the words before it was going to be a large dog but she couldn't resist.

Sirius can we go now that you've had your little hissy fit.

'Oy I don't have hissy fits!

Rittteee whatever makes you sleep at night.

Can we just go now the messy haired man asked in annoyance and frustration?

Yeah now Sirius with the bunny rabbit tattoo turn in to Padfoot.

Yes mum said Sirius just before he turned into Padfoot.

And you the young flower said as she pointed at Sirius's clone.

Come here the redhead said while beaconing the clone with her hand movements.

Just as the 2nd shaggy haired man came up to her she put him into a deep sleep than modified his memory so that all he remembered was Remus coming to see him and telling him that he hated him.

With a last look at Sirius's double the two animaguses transformed and got under the cloak and diapered into thin air with an again Remus looking James and left the prison hoping to never have to return.

After they arrived back in France they told Sirius everything from how James decided to take Lily to dinner undercover to how they formed a plan to get him out of Azkaban and than…  
oh yeah and Lily's pregnant again James added at the end.

Congratulations he said with a smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. So a boy or a girl? He asked

Um… both Lily said watching to see the expression on his face… his face broke into a humongous grin.

"wow mate I didn't know you had it in you" he said.

Now that you know that we have to change your face well how it looks anyway any preferences?

No just make me look hot. Like I always do he said with a grin.

Sirius you've never looked hot. Said Lily

Have too

Not

Too

Not

Ask any girl from anywhere and they'll tell you.

Alice doesn't thin your hot she thinks you look ugly.

Well she's just lying.

Is not

Too

Not

Too

Not

Too times infinity

Shut up Sirius ok now and if you don't I will make you look worse than the giant squid! Said James in a completely serious tone.

Yes mum Sirius said mockingly.

After Lily and James had finished changing Sirius he had short bright blond hair that was spiky stunningly green eyes he had grown about an inch taller and his nose was just a little bit smaller.

You like? Lily asked questioningly.

Nice who knew you knew how to make a man look so good.

One of my many talents now you are going to go choose a spare bedroom and I'll go get you something to eat.

No Lily I'll do it you go with Sirius and sit down as well than we can all rest it's been a long day and even longer for you ok.

Ok.

So where do you want to sleep…..

A/n well now I know that chapter took heaps long but you see I just couldn't put it into words like I knew where I was going just not how to get there but now you read you can review now :D thanks

potters RULE

p.s. as you most probably noticed this has spelling and grammatical errors I want a new betterer (person who fixes my chapters) for this story because I'm impatient and can't be bothered to wit weeks for a bettered story and I don't like to keep asking my friend to keep fixing them when she's got a life too. So if you think you could put up with it just review or send me a pm.


End file.
